


Our World Is Crashing Down

by HaleyKay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Jean Kirstein, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Multi, Soldier Marco Bott, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyKay/pseuds/HaleyKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my whole life there had never been a moment where I felt my world was crashing down... not truly. Not until IT happened.<br/>I was 19 when my whole world stumbled. It hadn't crashed yet, but it was seven words that made it stumble.<br/>"Jean... <br/>I want to join the Army."<br/>Little did I know that stumble would turn into a crash.<br/>***************<br/>Jean is married to Marco Bodt. While Jean is getting through college as a literature major, his husband decides he wants to go into the Army. Jean is reluctant, but wants Marco to be happy. They struggle through their new marriage as Jean tries to ignore his past and the unhealthy addictions he had left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our World Is Crashing Down

Hey there. Before you get started, there will be some disturbing themes that will be brought up towards the middle of the book. Some topics that will come up will be:

*Homophobia *Underage Sex *Addiction *Suicidal thoughts *Death *Pain *Depression *Gay Themes 

Enjoy, this work will also be posted on Wattpad

Also, this chapter is just setting up the story, this is not how the whole story will be written.

 

In my whole life there had never been a moment where I felt like my world was crashing down... not truly. Not until IT happened.

I thought I did. There were minor instances, like when my best friend in Kindergarten told me I wasn't his friend anymore. At the time it felt like my world was falling. Then in fifth grade when my father told me my grandpa died. It felt like my world fell then too. 

As time goes on, as we mature, we experience worse things than the times we did when we were younger. We feel like our lives are ending with each bad thing that happens to us. At least I know I did.  
When I was 16, I came out to my parents. It wasn't voluntary, my ex boyfriend had gotten so mad that I ended our relationship, that he sought out to end my happiness. My parents kicked me out onto the streets. The literal streets, I barely had enough time to bring a few extra changes of clothes before they locked the doors on me forever. 

My world crashed with a force enough to almost send me down an unspeakable path. 

My grandmother was all I had left, when she found out, she came for me. Back then, I thought I was alone. At age 16, a major life experience like that was enough to turn me to things like addiction. My grandma tried her best,but she couldn't stop me from bringing home cigarettes. She couldn't stop me from bringing home a different guy each week. She couldn't stop me from failing my classes.  
She didn't have to. 

When I turned 17, I had barely made good enough grades to become a senior. Years of hard studying and good grades had boosted me through my shitty junior year. 

Except, my senior year wasn't any different, my grades suffered and everyone turned their back on me.

I didn't get the men from school, I couldn't. My school wasn't anti-gay surprisingly. My friends didn't turn their backs on me because I was gay. They turned their backs on me because I had become a whore and a jerk. 

I got the men from clubs. I didn't go inside, I tried once, but my fake ID had been confiscated. The guards saw me as what I was, a boy. 

The men I picked up at the back saw me as more than a boy. That's what I thought at the time. Except they knew what I was. I was easy prey and a good lay.

I was determined that that was all I needed, sex, and smoke billowing through my lungs. 

I found out that was a lie.

I was out at my regular spot when a random guy stepped out the back and saw me. He pulled a knife on me and I thought I was going to get stabbed. The guy led me to his car and I instantly found myself regretting everything. A knife pressed to the center of your back can really wake things up for you.

The first good decision I made in that year of my life was to scream for help. 

That's when he came. 

A tall man came to my rescue, quickly disarming the stranger, who had been startled by my scream.

My attacker fled, not willing to fight two people.

I thought that would be the end of it, my brief moment of fear was gone and I tried to thank him the only way I knew how.

He took me back to his place and said I could stay there that night.

He didn't touch me and gave me some of his clothes. He let me sleep in his bed alone, he wanted to talk me to the police, but I told him I was underage and couldn't get in trouble.

I found out his name the next morning. Marco Bodt. 

He said I could stay that night... but he let me stay longer than that.

Why would I want to leave when he cooked food for me, talked to me, comforted me, and most importantly, listened to me without getting disgusted?

I tried leaving, but I'd barely get a block away before coming back to him.

I fell in love with him, he built my world back up. I apologized to my grandma, I recovered my grades, and I dropped whoring myself out.

Marco also helped me get over smoking. There was more than one night that he'd stay up the whole night to make sure I didn't get out and get more cigarettes from some shady man on some corner.

I graduated high school and moved in with him.

My life was on track. 

I got into college for my writing ability, getting scholarship money from essays and poems. 

I got married.

Marco proposed when I finished my freshman courses, he was 22 and I was 18. 

We were young, but I was happy, we had a tighter bond than anyone I knew.

My world didn't crash down again, not until that day.

I was 19, halfway through my sophomore year at Western Michigan, when my whole world stumbled.

It hadn't crashed yet, but it was seven words that made it stumble.

"Jean... I want to join the Army."

Little did I know that stumble would turn into a crash.


End file.
